


[KT]华章 - 2

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]华章 [2]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]华章 - 2

晚餐进行到此刻，堂本光一都没有离开过自己的位子，不仅不离开还刻意拖时间，最后愣是加了两份甜点。长濑要去一趟洗手间都被他千叮万嘱要绕开钢琴，也就是堂本剛的活动区域。  
“小剛忙着弹琴呢，哪儿会注意我。”长濑回来后就拼命吐槽光一，这人也太神经质了。  
光一忙着和餐厅推荐的蛋糕上的奶油作斗争。没人帮他解决奶油他都不愿意吃小蛋糕了，可惜刚才要甜品的时候为了拖延时间说“什么都行”，如今自己点的小蛋糕怎么也得好好吃完。  
他并非不紧张堂本剛会发现自己，但听琴音还是一如既往得流畅轻盈，华丽悠扬，想来也是没有注意到故人在此，所以专心致志地在弹琴。  
这些年剛发的唱片光一都有收藏。他一首一首地听过去，甚至可以辨别同一支曲子的不同版本都出自哪一张专辑。  
剛的琴艺日益精进，并且逐渐地有了自己的风格。从前在学校里还要被束缚着，不可以把贝多芬演奏成肖邦，也不能在巴赫里添加太多个人演绎，当然当年最让人头疼的还是李斯特——光是弹奏得漂亮就费尽力气，别说透彻地理解老先生在乐符里隐藏的感情了。  
但现在，他已然独当一面。可以用更喜欢的弹法，也可以做一些个人理解性的修饰。还有现代的作曲家为剛写曲，让他可以用高雅的黑白键表达出现在年轻人喜欢的轻松俏皮之音。听说剛也有自己为别人作钢琴伴奏，不过也只是些小道消息，至少剛的官方推特上什么都没有提及。  
这一切都恰到好处，好到剛根本不必回来，不必走回乐团这个可以说是束缚的存在。  
光一突然发现，因为剛并不是自己亲自联系的，所以他同意的原因，自己一无所知。  
不过身体没有留给他太多思考的时间，晚上陪着长濑喝了两瓶红酒，膀胱终于开始拉警报。光一不得不在长濑戏谑的眼神里起身去洗手间。  
他总有些心不在焉，不知道自己搞这一出究竟是为了什么——到现在他还没有好好地看一眼剛。反而紧张得始终不敢回头，生怕剛会看到自己。  
“好久不见啊。”身后已经有人在同他说话了。  
光一的手还放在水龙头下，自动出水系统就那么一直感应着出水。他弯着腰，定定地看着镜子里的人，不知道该作何反应。  
剛竟然这么帅了。他第一时间却只想到这个。  
剛站在光一身侧，也只看镜子，不看本人。他穿了最普通的礼服，刚好匹配在高级餐厅钢琴师的身份。不华丽，但很适合。  
“怎么，都特意跟到餐厅来了，是不想见到我吗？”沉默的时间太久，剛也觉得不自在。他摸了摸鬓角，终于把视线转向光一本尊。  
光一这才直起身来，他随手抓了毛巾擦了擦手，转过身来下意识就对剛伸出了手。  
但他下一秒就明白自己做错了——他和堂本剛之间，不是可以用一个握手来抵消掉过去十几年的关系。  
光一清清楚楚地看见，剛眼睛里有一些闪亮的东西倏地消失了。  
剛耸耸肩，对他说：“我还没洗手。”然后就将光一晾在一边，自顾自地洗手，擦干，然后准备离开。  
光一尴尬地收回手，试图在剛走出洗手间之前挽回些什么。他原以为这么多年过去了，再见面至少还能坦然一些，从容一些。说不出漂亮话没关系，说几句流利的人话总行。可真正面对剛，他才发现自己仍是当年那个说话磕巴的傻小子。  
但剛停下了脚步，他目视前方，还是没有忍住叹息。  
“过了十年，你就没有话想对我说吗？”  
光一一怔，如鲠在咽。等他回过神时，剛已经走了。洗手间里只有他一个人。  
果然不该来的，光一想，一边低着头往外走，一头撞上了在外面等他的长濑。  
“没事吧？”长濑脸色也不好，“刚才你离开一会儿，小剛跳了好几个小节匆匆弹完也来洗手间了。没发生什么吧？”  
光一捂着撞到的脑袋，满是疲惫。他竟然还以为剛不会发现自己，可显然早早就暴露了，说不定他一来就看见自己了。  
“走吧，长濑，”他绕开面前的人，径直往座位那里走，“我们回去吧。”

下午离开公司时就匆匆忙忙，此刻回去把遗留的工作收尾倒也很适合平复心情。堂本光一独自一人穿过黑漆漆的办公区走向自己的办公室。今天也不知道怎么了，居然都没有人加班。  
他连灯都不想开，仅仅是瘫坐在电脑椅里。笔电幽幽的光映在他脸上，只照出一片寂寞。  
到底是搞砸了，光一想，这场重逢被他表演得可谓惨不忍睹。他投身商场十年，已经不再是那个音乐学院的学生了，举手投足皆是这十年在他身上留下的印记。  
他不会再和从前一样了，这边刚被老师放行那边就抓着自己的琴风风火火地跑去钢琴系，踮着脚趴在玻璃窗上看剛练琴，被发现了还要狡辩只是路过而已。  
“剛，你弹得可真好。”他记得自己总说这句，连剛都嫌弃了。  
“老爷爷，你能不能说点别的啊。”剛是这么说的。  
可自己只会傻笑。  
“唉……”光一长叹一声，转过椅子不再看笔电上数十条待办工作。虽然东京才是总部，可光一也很多年没回来了。他不熟悉这个过分光芒四射，十一二点街上还有不少人的城市，记忆还停留在夏天吵闹的蝉鸣和连绵的树与树荫，厚厚的琴谱翻动时哗啦的响声，黑白键与琴弦在手指施以的魔法下奏出的乐章。  
以及剛吃棒冰时露出的笑，耀眼灿烂。  
手机忽然开始振动，叫光一暂停了追忆往昔。他在身上摸了半天才找到手机，输完密码一看，消息都来自一个陌生的LINE群，是长濑把他拉了进去。  
群里的人都是乐团成员。估计长濑想着光一和他们也是前后辈，年龄差也不大，就拉了他进来。  
眼下这个群俨然成为了校友认亲群。先是关西出身的几位撺掇着要首席大仓大放血请大家聚一聚，然后就变成了松冈、长濑在那里调戏年纪最小的中岛，让他语音来一个“sexy中岛”。横山已经小心翼翼地开始询问有没有人愿意和他在东京合租，这样忘带家门钥匙也不至于太悲惨……  
光一不参与讨论，也不知道有什么可说的。他与乐团内的人大多不熟，最好也就是点头之交。唯有剛那四年与他形影不离的人。  
想到这里，光一便打开了群成员名单。剛果然在里面，他们两个堂本孤孤单单地排在一块儿。  
剛没有发言，似乎是下线状态。光一点开他的个人资料页面，头像是一份老旧的琴谱。资料基本是空的，似乎也不太常用的样子。  
要不要添加好友呢？光一犹豫不决，仿佛这是一个巨大的决定——他加完就可以和剛冰释前嫌。  
而身体已经先于理智做出判断，在光一尚未准备好时就触碰了屏幕。  
【好友申请已发出。】系统如此提示。  
两秒钟之后，堂本剛就成为了他LINE上除长濑之外的第一个好友。  
原来剛一直都在看手机吗？光一喜不自禁又不敢造次，看了半天自己与剛的专属对话框却什么都没有发送。但光是这一个对话框就很让他满足了，哪怕空空如也。  
他轻松地转回椅子，重新启动笔电开始办公。此刻光一感到无比放松，连工作都变得可爱了——不过就是和甲方与乙方的公文往来，按部就班即可，何必那么伤脑筋。  
嗯，看来今天也不是很坏。

 

tbc.


End file.
